One significant area of a child's education involves the development of artistic skills, including color recognition. Commencing at a pre-school age, young persons are exposed to coloring books. Perhaps the most universal medium used by a child is the common crayon. Along with the benefit goes the detriment. Organizational skills normally develop more slowly, and sometimes, according to some parents, not at all. Therefore it has long been highly desirable for there to be a structure permitting a centralized location for coloring equipment, rather than scattered to all sorts of undesirable locations.
Coupled with the aforementioned problem, a recent area of intellectual activity has quickly spread to ever more youthful users, ie, the area of computer technology. Second only to the fascination with video images is an intrique with the manner of manipulating such image, ie, with a keyboard.
This invention is directed toward both a) permitting the organization, in a useful manner, of a child's coloring equipment, and b) providing such a child with an early exposure to a keyboard.